Modular furniture is needed in exhibitions. In the exhibition industry, there are three groups of exhibition wherein the first group is especially built exhibition, meaning, built exhibition out of metal, plastic, wood, or calcium sulfate. One disadvantage of this option is the necessity in professionals to build it. Moreover, it carries out a complex logistic and high cost. Moreover, it is in all known prior art that the construction is visible as frames surrounding the panels even after the panels are attached. The second group is an easy to carry mobile kits. It's easy to build and comprises few parts, where the parts are provided in a fixed size and shape that limit the customer's creativeness in his exhibitions. Another group is the modular kits. Those kits are made of heavy materials and they allow the customer several exhibition possibilities; however, professional work and logistic costs are still needed in building up the exhibition. An example of such kits is manufactured by Nimlok Ltd.
In the need of modular furniture, the aspect of modular exhibition as evolved by the inventors of the present invention was implemented to furniture and other constructions.